A Change of Path
by Frostkeeper
Summary: First Person POV.One shot Every part of my life changes after those events last year. What makes it weird is I recall what happened that time and the reason why those events triggered. At present that is what I signed up for contract and got new path waiting.


Hello readers, this is my first one-shot fanfic. This fanfic will be set in the sequel, the upcoming fan fic. Any questions?

If any of the named clan did not exist in WOT clan data base., good for me since I`ll be the new owner of those names

Disclaimer : I, Frostkeeper, does not own World of Tanks and any of the following in this fic contained

Reading Guide :

"_Working as Intended"_ - Character Thought.

"How Terrible" - Character Dialogue

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Destiny"

It`s been year that I leave my former clan. This exact date is kinda bad for myself since I`ll be entering High School in Japan. The thing is I recently arrived from England and returned to my homeland, Japan.

kSpeaking of my former clan, I can say they are full of determined players who aim to the top in Clan Global Ranking in World of Tanks and I`m the clan`s Field Commander and Diplomat. Those two jobs in this cyber life are such a tiring job because a Field Commander is the one who gives orders during clan wars, tournaments and tank companies and a Diplomat is responsible for negotiations.

Troublesome as what my friends call it in this damn position because of the usage of voice communications on. Apart from that, one must have to pay for those kinds of things and yes, the current clan I am in now has to do that.

Before I joined Silver Meteor Mercenaries [SMM], I was part of One Unity Brigadiers[OUB]. [OUB], the clan I belonged was among the Top 20 back then when I was its Field Commander two years ago. During those days, I earned a reputation for being a excellent tactician and some rival clans tried to recruit me in their clan which I respectfully decline their offers.

It was nice experience as the clan`s Field Commander during that time but everything changes in tournament

* * *

><p>(Flashback One Year Ago – England)<p>

Everything in my strategy went well, a couple more wins and we`re gonna head to Golden League. But before that, I can say this venue looks fairly well because of airconditoning here which I do not mind having one in my room. Those rival teams belonging to clan, whom we defeated, wished us luck for winning the tournament.

While I was talking to some players about which tank is good in my opinion, I heard loud foot steps right behind and when I turned around, I saw commander with a different experession plastered on his face. This guy is the replacement of the founder of our clan and I must say he reminded me of that Uchiha who I met in Japan three months ago.

Have I said something what we wore in tournament? If not, my bad. Like all others and to identify our team, each member wore black collar shirt that has the emblem of our clan in the upper left chest, a maong pants, and lastly any rubber shoes.

The emblem of our clan is a white shield that has two swords crossing each other. Over the shield has 1 in gothic style and blue. The reason why it has #1 on it because the clan has many extensions and divisions. In my case, I`m in [OUB-1] – The Main Strike Force. [OUB-1] do clan wars, tournaments, campaigns, team battles, and tank companies.

"I cannot believe you are that young, 13 years old, Field Commander but still I do not like taking orders from you! I cannot believe you played WOT since damn beta and you got that Type 59 and other rare tanks. I demand you to tell me! " He stated arrogantly, making others silent and stared at us.

What`s with his demanding attitude? Just because I`m a beta tester does not he has to demand me. If he were gonna ask how I get those rare tanks, commander has to do it in respectful way. Hmph, I really have enough seeing those a lot before and he did it again. I am sure others will leave the clan because of him. Maybe not.

"_That`s the last straw. I hope you will forgive me __BlackDragon because your replacement insulted me in a way."_ I stared at the floor, with my hair covering my eyes in black completley. If others can feel my Killing Intent, they`ll gonna stay away from me.

I nearly let out a sweat drop when I saw one player ran away in fear after sensing it. Am I that scary? Well yes, if you mess with my Ramen!

If you ask how do I have that? Everything will be told soon because I have those _memories._ If I say memories, you`ll gonna learn why I`m that good in commanding and good in kendo as if there`s war.

"_How could he say such things to me after everything I done for this clan...I know"_

I pretended that I was stunned and felt about to cry at that remark. I hope this will work.

I turned my head sideways to hide the 'pained' look. When others saw that, the team glared at him disgusted because of that attitude.

"I cannot believe you will say such thing to him, Triangulus. He is still a child and you have guts to say that." One team mate angrily said, glaring at the commander identified as Triangulus.

"It`s okay .._commander_ is just jealous and do not worry." I heard a whisper behind probably belonging to a team mate trying to comfort me.

"_You have potential there, Daisuk__e. Once you`ve taken a grasp of it, everything will in your range. __"_ A image of my grandfather, an ace tanker in WW2, appeared in my head. Those words he said made me cheer up a bit when I was probably around five.

Thank you grandfather for making me like this. I should believe in my potential more and can`t make it wasted.

Filled with newfound courage, I spoke in English as if I have no trouble in it : "It`s okay, guys. This will be my last tournament now and before you can something Angulus. I have to go back to Japan and thank you for playing with me. I will leave [OUB] respectfully. I recently heard there`s SEA server. "

Ah, English. That language is one of four languages I learned because my parents hired tutors and as a result, you can say I`m a knowledgeable guy. Last time before I go this venue, I heard my father saying something about me. Whatever that is, I have a strange feeling.

When I said that, they remained silent and after the situation calmed down, we went to the waiting lounge where we will be watching the match up through LCD TV. Those size of TV reminded me of the ones in I have in home.

Oh right, the next match is starting now. Let`s see, the map will be Fiery Salient.

Fiery Salient, the most hated map everytime I play slowHeavy Tanks that has no gun depression because I always go to the hill. In my point of view, I believe Light Tanks and Medium Tanks are effective on that same map.

Speaking of the match up, I can say they are interesting because of both of them came from one of Top 20 and I wonder how wait – WHAT?

"_What`s with that team`s set up!? Without mobility, they cannot outrun our autoloaders. " _I thought when I saw the tanks of the other team using going to the hill.

I cannot believe they will go for full IS-3 heavy tanks and how did they just make it in semi finals? Why would they do that? They won`t have advantage in using hulldown because of the typical bad gun depression unless we are playing a Tier 10 tank company where I will place an IS-7 in that position.

"How unfortunate." I heard one of my team mates said with sympathy. Looking carefully in that team`s set up, I nodded my head in understanding.

"_A major mistake for them since the map is Fiery Salient. Their formation will only work in city maps. Too bad for them." _I concluded as I watched one last remaining IS-3 belonging to the same team detonated making the other win as it was shown in LCD TV.

"Winner Muklah`s Army." A commentator tried to say it with excitement but man he needs to practice more. If I were them, I probably would replace them with one of good commentator well known in Youtube and yes I platooned up with that mentioned player before.

"_A team of a clan from SEA huh. " _I thought interested as I watched the members of said team highfiving .

* * *

><p>(Flashback End)<p>

Working as Intended. That`s what one of the big bosses in World of Tanks said in his quote. I really find it a bit funny because of some jokes surround him. Those new tanks that were put into this game existed in blue prints only and some were basically the same tanks such as T95 Tank Destroyer is actually T28 Super Heavy Tank. History is really something because of different scenarios in those things.

The so called Panzer Mk 6. or Tiger was created thanks to _him._ According to _him,_ bigger guns is better. He was a corporal in WW1 when he saw the first tank and power of anti aircraft gun. After becoming the leader of his nation during WW2, that`s where it begun.

"_I think I have enough now." _I closed the book after noticing a convoy parked outside my house.

Thankfully, I got my things packed now because I will be going somewhere else. Knowing my father, he`ll do something like that because of _that. _That`s right, he`ll be putting me in academy. Not just ordinary academy.

Right now the technology has evolved to something else with the added bonus of changes in society when I was eight. What it only make me scared about the introduction of that invention made by her was it can cause disorder because it`s really a weapon not a damn sports. My worst fear came true when my childhood friend got kidnapped by some unkown group that time and fortunately he got rescued.

If there is something I can do, I probably would continue training my swordsmanship since it`s been a day. Training my swordsmanship makes my form nearly perfect as I would say it.

"_I have a weird feeling about this..I wonder "_ I thought when I got inside the car after the luggage are put into trunk

Hehe, what a nice comfy back set in this vehicle. I cannot believe it costed how many yen to buy this one.

"_I will abide our promise. I will come back." _I closed my eyes thinking about myself making a promise to a childhood friend located in France. Speaking of her, I wonder how she is now.

"Onii-chan!" A voice called out, disturbing my musings.

Knowing who it was beside me, I let out a smile which my cute eight year old sister returned. Why

What a nice day indeed and I can`t wait for it. If only I can see _her _this time, I probably would have different things

Wait, what am I saying? Only Keima would say such things to his damn good games if he got disturbed during his conquests in eroges. I know him for having that but I still question how he gets those girls easily in this life.

Oh well, I look forward in it and might enjoy about it.

Just today, this will be the formation of the new E-SPORTS Team Akatsuki/Red Dawn which will be ran by my uncle`s company, Red Whirlpool Corporation. The E-sports Team is part of [SMM] and the clan itself is managed by them too since the company is known for manufacturing gaming items(laptop, computer, cpu, headset, voice communication software

That`s far as I know but I heard there will be production of _that invention _soon. I really do not want that to be wrongfully used but if by chance I have an ability to use it, so be it then.

* * *

><p>AN : This fan fic is set in the setting of the sequel. The sequel of this fic will be anime multicrossover, it will not be WOT fanfic anymore for that reason. You can find the sequel in my profile once I publish it.

Have you guys noticed something a bit off in this fic? If so, well you can say it`s a bit AU-ish


End file.
